


9th Day: A Winter's Ball

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir did not like that, Chloe hits on Chat, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Nor did Ladybug, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Ladybug, ish, jealous ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are invited to a ball hosted by Mayor Bourgeois himself. There, the two finally discover one another’s feelings.





	9th Day: A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the 9th day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! Wow, I'm actually on time for once. I've been literally writing for at least five hours and my brain is completely fried. Then I remembered oh crap I have to post this so here I am. 
> 
> Today we have a little LadyNoir and we have Ladybug in love with Chat for a change.

Ladybug opened the fancy doors of the ballroom and walked in. People gasped in surprise, the music stopped, and people stared at her. Sure, they all knew she was invited to the ball, but they didn’t think she would actually come. Her, or Chat Noir. 

 

But there they were; standing side by side, arm and arm, looking like a King with his Queen. 

 

But inside, Marinette was freaking out. She was fine being the center of attention (she’s Ladybug and the Class President, so she expects it), but this was completely different. It felt like they were judging her on everything; her dress, her hair, her shoes, her makeup and mask, her jewelry, even the way she stands!

 

But at least she had Chat Noir to get her through this. And that’s enough for her. 

 

Ladybug and Chat glanced at each other before nodding. They bowed respectively at the watchful eyes before descending one of the staircase. Marinette felt like she was Cinderella entering the ballroom. All eyes were on her and Chat. It was intimidating, but she was starting to get used to when she took the last step. 

 

Chat held her close to him. They’re arms were linked tightly, their bodies pressing from foot to shoulder. Chat wouldn’t let her leave his side. This was good. She didn’t want to be alone at this ball. Now, she almost regrets even saying yes in the first place. The only reason she did say yes was to appease the Mayor and Paris. She could be home right now with her parents, spending Christmas Eve with them as she usually does! And how about Chat! He probably wanted to spend time with his family, too. But instead, she dragged him here.

 

She didn’t know if it was a mistake coming to the Winter Ball, but it was definitely some decision. 

 

And then they were swarmed. Bright lights of cameras blinded them, people shoved microphones in their faces, strangers kissed their cheeks and hugged their bodies. It was definitely overwhelming. For a moment, Marinette felt bad for the celebrities that had to go through this all the time. But then she remembered; being a superhero of Paris made her one. 

 

It was Chat that got them out of that mess. Holding onto her tightly, he shoved through all the people, muttering “Excuse me” and “Sorry’’ once in awhile. Ladybug followed his lead. For some reason, he seemed way more experienced than she will ever be. It made her wonder how he did this so easily, and if maybe he was a celebrity in his civilian life, too. 

 

“M’lady, are you ok?” Chat asked with concern, once they had gotten away from the crowd. Security was now handling the more aggressive people, and the rest had gone back to their banquet tables.

 

Ladybug nodded. “I’m fine, Chaton. Thanks for saving us back there. You were amazing!” Ladybug complimented him full heartedly, still wondering how he did it all. 

 

Chat looked down and scratched the back of his neck, hiding a slight blush. “T-Thanks,” he muttered embarrassedly. 

 

Ladybug flashed him a smile as her eyes made her way to his suit. _ It looked really good on him _ , she’d had to admit. She smoothed it out with her hands and told him so. 

 

“Tha-Than-Thanks!” He sputtered wildly. 

 

The suit matched her dress perfectly. Marinette had decided if she was going to the Winter’s ball, she would make her own dress of course. The dress was a bit darker red than her superhero suit, and made out of a luminous fabric. It had thin straps, and a plunging, v-neckline that ended at her natural waist. A black band separated the torso from the rest of the dress, which was made from the same red fabric. The skirt billowed out beneath her in a ball gown. Instead of adding embellishments, she decided to keep it simple. She had also created a black mask with red lace and several feathers to match her dress. Finally, black gloves, choker, and shoes completed the look. 

 

Chat’s suit was on a whole level for Marinette. The suit was even more impressive than the dress in her opinion. Marinette hadn’t designed a suit before this, but she thought it turned out pretty good in the end. The suit jacket was black, the same color she used for her mask. Instead of having it just black, Marinette had sewn in deep green embroidery that swerved on the neckline. The tie was the same embroidery as well as the on his accents on his pants. She had also made him a deep green sweater to wear underneath. His masks was also completely black which was covered in the same lace as hers had. Chat was allergic to feathers, so instead she added jewels to the trim to make the mask pop. 

 

They were a sight to see; Green, black, and red swirled into one. But, they looked absolutely perfect together. 

 

“Chat Noir! Ladybug! Please, have a seat at our table.” Mayor Bourgeois said to the duo. 

 

“Of course, Mayor Bourgeois.” Chat answered politely before he could. Chat followed Mayor Bourgeois to his table, guiding Ladybug with a hand on the small of her back. The touch sent shivers up her spine and made her stomach churn, in a good way of course. 

 

_ Why does this keep happening,  _ she thought. For some reason, Chat had begun to be more and more attractive lately, more attractive than Adrien at some points. Most times she just play it off as something else, but it’s been getting harder to not admit her feelings. Yes, her feelings have definitely changed regarding him. But admitting what those feelings were….that was hard. Harder than she thought it would be. 

 

“Calm down, and breath. We’ll be fine, ok?” Chat whispered reassuringly into her ear, making a chill run down her spine. 

 

Ladybug smiled lightly. “Ok.” 

 

“We’re in this together,” he stated, squeezing her arm lightly. 

 

Once they arrived at the table, Chat had pulled out her chair for her to sit. He seemed so normal, which was weird because knowing him he would say something  like “For M’lady”. So, she pointed it out to him. 

 

Chat chuckled. “I guess I just did it unconsciously. I didn’t know I had until you pointed it out!” 

 

Ladybug laughed along with him. “Always a gentleman.” 

 

Chat smiled weakly. “I do try.” 

 

Ladybug pat him on the arm. “Well, you don’t need to.” 

 

Chat smirked. “I’m just  _ pur _ fect in my own way, huh?” 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Yes you are, Chaton.” 

 

Her cheeks immediately darkened, surprised she even said a straight up compliment to him with no sass or sarcasm. Chat was surprised, too: His cheeks darkened even more and kept stuttering a thank you. 

 

_ What is happening to me?  _ Marinette asked herself.  _ Do I really like Chat?  _

 

_ Actually, that’s not that hard to believe,  _ a little voice said in her head.  _ Chat’s your best friend, your partner, your teammate. You would die for him! If you hadn’t met Adrien first, you would be in love with Chat Noir. This was bound to happen sooner or later. You barely even know- _

 

“Ladybug!” The Mayor voice rang through her head, breaking her thoughts. 

 

Ladybug turned to him sharply. “Yes?” 

 

“Drink?” He asked with a smile, pleased he got her attention. 

 

“Water with lemon, and a straw.” Chat answered for her. “Right?” 

 

Ladybug eyed him strangely. “Yes. How did you know that?”

 

Chat shrugged. “You drink it all the time on patrol.” He said simply. 

 

Ladybug giggled. “It’s kinda funny how well we know each other when we’ve been working together for three years!” She stated humorously. 

 

Chat leaned in and cupped his hand around her ear. “What’s more funny is that these people all think we’re in our late twenties when were actually sixteen!” He whispered to her and her alone. 

 

Ladybug pulled back and looked into his eyes, about to say a witty comeback. But, she immediately forgot it. Instead his eyes captivated her’s in a dance. Emerald green and blue bell eyes matched perfectly. Marinette saw adoration and...could it be love? Though, she already knew that he worshipped the ground she walked on. But, this was something different. She wondered if she really liked Chat, then what did he see in her eyes? 

 

“Aw, you two are so cute!” A voice shrieked.

 

_ I would know that voice anywhere.  _

 

Ladybug and Chat jumped back and turned toward the annoying person who decided to squeal at the tops of their lungs. Of course,  _ she  _ had to ruin the moment. 

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Can I get a photo?!” Chloé shoved herself between the two and began taking pictures. 

 

Ladybug immediately recoiled from her touch. Great, now she’ll have to deal with this the whole night. “Ladybug, was is it like being a superhero?”, “Can you sign this more?”, “You don’t mind me dancing with Chat, won’t you?”. 

 

Ladybug cringed. Thinking about Chat and Chloé dancing made her more angry then she thought it would. Good thing that would never happen. 

 

Chloé stole someone's chair and sat between the two superheroes. “So, how is everything? Work? Or maybe school? How old are you guys anyway?” Chloé asked, with what Marinette expected ulterior motive was behind it. 

 

Ladybug tried so hard not to roll her eyes and snap at her. Thank god, Chat answered for her. 

 

“We’re are too old to be telling you.” Chat answered nonchalantly. “You know, we stopped counting after the few centuries…” 

 

Chloé’s mouth dropped wide open for second, but then replaced by a grin. “That’s ok, you're still young and hot!” Chloé flirted. 

 

Marinette was about to punch her right then and there. 

 

“Oh, and you too, Ladybug.” Chloé said as an afterthought. 

 

Ladybug gave a nod and a fake grin. As Chloé flirted with Chat, she thought about more trivial things like the new design she had to finish. So far, it was just a plain white dress, but Marinette was thinking of adding a pearly floral pattern by either embroidering it on or painting it. Obviously, embroidering it will take her at least a month, but it will look better than painting. Also, the dress is made for spring so it’s not like she could wear it anyways. Embroidery it is. 

 

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chloé called her attention while tapping her on the shoulder. 

 

Marinette inwardly cringed and wanted to wipe her germs off her shoulder. 

 

“Yes, Chloé?” Ladybug asked, trying to keep all the distaste at a normal level. It didn’t work. 

 

“You don’t mind chat dancing with me, do you?” She asked, once again being overly sweet. 

 

Chat glanced alarmingly at Ladybug from behind Chloé. He already looked uncomfortable as it is. Chloé had wrapped her arm around his tightly, keeping him from going anywhere any time soon. Chat had stretched as far away from Chloé as possible. Catching his drift, she gave  Chloé an unapologetic smile. 

 

“Actually, Chat had promised his first dance, so…” 

 

And with that, Marinette had shot out of her seat and ripped Chat’s arm from out of  Chloé’s grasp. She walked quickly to the dance floor, draggin Chat along. Once they arrived, Ladybug grabbed his hand, placed Chat’s hand on her waist, and her other hand on his shoulder. She let Chat take the lead from there and guide them into a waltz. 

 

“Thanks for saving me back there,” He said with a small smile. 

 

“Of course, Chaton. It’s Chloé, who would dance with her?” Ladybug asked him. 

 

“Oh, come on, she’s not that bad. Sure, she can be annoying…” 

 

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. “She causes half of the akumas we have to fight.” Ladybug stated. 

 

Chat nodded, admitting defeat. “Ok, so she’s a cold hearted bitch.” 

 

Ladybug giggled. “Yep, I agree!” 

 

Suddenly, Alya popped out in a orange ball gown, with Nino dancing with her. She spun around the two and lifted Ladybug’s hand up to Chat’s shoulder, and Chat’s other hand on Ladybug’s waist. 

 

“Perfect. Go back to what your were doing before!” Alya gave a wink before she spun back into Nino’s arms. 

 

Ladybug and Chat glanced at each other, shocked by brunette and her intrusion. Their shocked faces soon turned into sheepish smiles. 

 

“I love her, but she’s a bit crazy.” Ladybug noted to Chat. 

 

Chat gave her a lopsided grin. “Yeah, but I don’t mind.” 

 

Ladybug smiled. “Me either.” 

 

Ladybug leaned into Chat, resting her head into the crook of his neck. She felt Chat tense, but soon lean into her, too. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence. 

 

For Marinette, it was everything she ever wanted, and also not. Because with the way he held her, and the way he clung to her, to the way he smelled she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. She was falling quick and hard. Or maybe she had loved him from the beginning, and never really noticed until now. 

 

And that’s when Marinette felt it: a small, tiny peck pressed against her head. She immediately jumped back, surprised by Chat’s actions. He immediately blushed red as well. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I totally got caught up in the moment and-”

 

And suddenly Marinette was now kissing Chat. She didn’t know when she started to move towards him, but she did. She kissed him. And….he was kissing her back. 

 

Chat drew her in closer, cupping her cheeks and jutting her neck up towards him. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She soaked into him. His lips were soft and sweet against hers, and he tasted like strawberries. Figures, she saw him snag one earlier while they came in. 

 

Still, it was a soft and beautiful kiss. One that meant something. One that the whole world got to see. 

 

“OMG!” 

 

“Is that Chat and Ladybug!?!?”

 

“They’re kissing!” 

 

“MY SHIP IS CANON!” 

 

On Alya’s cheer, the two separated. Their eyes locked, and they immediately started giggling like the loved sick idiots they were. 

 

It two seconds before the were swarmed by press and party guests. 

 

But they didn’t care. In fact, it took exchanged glance for them to transform and get the hell out of there. 

 

The rest of the night, they spent it doing whatever they please. Whether that is making out on the Eiffel Tower is there business. (But they totally were) 


End file.
